User talk:Kerri Amber/Archive 2
Checkuser Hi, there's nothing to indicate that Peter Griffen Boy and Angry Miller are the same user. But Angry Miller and TheManOfIron are likely to be the same person. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 01:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) LOL TMOI asked me the other day "Who is mad miller???" Slowrider7 02:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I meant Angry Miller.* Slowrider7 02:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure #wikia-battlefield I've revived quite a few people who've comitted suicide, even some in my own squad. o.o PGB/TMOI Thank you for your support. It's much appreciated. This is a really unfortunate incident. We can discuss the other stuff on IRC - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 12:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) IRC how do you join an IRC channel? I used to know....but somewhere i forgot HeatedPeteTalk 12:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I can't I am actually preparing to go to Tenessee today, so I won't have internet for at least five days to ten days, so now is a terrible time for me to do anything regarding that. Inquiry Since you seem to be taking care of TMOI and PGB's statements regarding our mini-inquiry, can I be in charge of organisation? I'll invite the admins and a few others and send out details by email, and set up the relevant stuff. Feel free to email me about it, so the intimacies stay private, and I'll sort it out. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 19:34, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Right, thanks. Well, I intend to invite all the admins, trusted users and Helljumper, since he helped set it up. I'm going to send them all a message, and get them to email a reply so I can give them specific details in private. If you want to know more specifics, which I should imagine you will, email me - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 19:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) OK - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 20:12, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Jackass You banned me on Giggles channel because I changed my nick to Bondpeda and you quited me on #wikia-bf for no warning for saying, "Hi bitches!" something I've done and MOI has done SEVERAL times. Learn to take a joke and stop being an uptight jackass. Had any of your friends of Bond have done it, they would have gotten a "Nice one nigga!" You are likely powerless in real life. You are eager for power and whenever you get it, you spring at it. How is it that most of the admins here really don't care what I say, but you do? RE:title of message lol? That was sudden. Don't you already have me on PSN? And yes, I have already seen it. I'm investigating. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I have blocked PGB for 12 hours. Also, our home is currently going under renovation and our television has been moved upstairs, where people sleep. hence I cannot play anything past 9 o'clock. Additionally, considering my limited time to play video games, I too the opportunity to lend my copy of bad Company 2 to my cousin. I may get it back soon, but I do not have it at the moment. Sorry... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Assassin's Creed Wiki Aren't you active on the Assassin's Creed Wiki? FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 20:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Bondpedia He already knows, I sent him an e-mail a while ago of what is going on. I use this account for some wikis and my cousin uses this for the COD wiki, I don't see what makes you mute people and go all crazy becaus they dare tell it like it is, you honestly have something wrong in your head. Austin Power Man 02:20, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :You're a power hungry little idiot, I've seen that now, you try to rule over everything like a dictator, and you fully well know is. Like I said, if i were to interrogate someone about the location of a bomb, you would shoot them. Austin Power Man 02:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) What's wrong If I use this account on a few wikis and he uses it on the other, it doesn't nor should it make a difference, why can't people share an account, there's nothing wrong with it, unless people have some sort of weird hatred for it, but you likley do. Austin Power Man 02:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Also Can I aslo say that JJR and Cpl Dunn haven't earned rollback rights on this wiki. Austin Power Man 02:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) No The thing is, I wasn't lying. Give me physical proof it was me, and you can't. You just hate me and just are desperate for power, I have seen it and nothing you say can change it. Besides they can't get voice because they don't have rollback. You can't just mute me because you feel you want to. Austin Power Man 02:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:Deletion request Mmkay. Done. SSD 愛と平和！ 15:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC)